A Different Quest
by Chris Giliphry
Summary: What would happen if the entire Pilgrimage had failed? Sin had actually defeated Yuna and her guardiens? [this story is a rewritten one to A different quest, which I did a long time ago. The original story is still up, but was never completed if you wo


Prologue

Lost

A monstrous cry echoed out around the seven fighters. Things were not going well, though every one had always had that lingering doubt in the back of their minds. That little voice that said that they would not be able to complete this nearly impossible task, that said that the entire pilgrimage was a waist, and that they would all die battling Sin. Because of this little voice it was not at all unexpected that they were losing, no not the kind of losing where you're down by one or two points; the kind of losing where you are being crushed and there's no way that you will ever be able to win, even with a miracle.

This was a disappointment to every one, because they all knew that they were done. Tidus had done all of his planning, to defeat Sin, Yuna had escaped dying as well as giving up one of her guardians life for absolutely nothing. But even with the knowledge of being defeated they continued fighting. Tidus, Rikku, and Auron stood in the front, closest to Sin.

Blood oozed from the wound at Tidus' side. Yuna had pleaded for him to not fight with the wound so that she could take care of it, but her pleading had been futile, for the warrior would not give up. His blue eyes had a fire of rage bringing in them; so much that he had no tactics at all and was charging recklessly. Auron was forced to restrain him until Tidus was brought back to his senses.

Kimahri stood with Yuna in a protective manner, like always. Behind them Wakka was unconscious with Lulu attempting to take care of his injuries, though they were so severe that there was not much that she was able to do. A painful groan escaped Wakka's lips and his eyes were clamped tightly shut. A worried expression crossed Lulu's face. There was nothing more that she could do. She had patched up his hurt arm and leg, but there was more then that. Waka had been hit hard, and had kept fighting, but finally he was hit again and fell unconscious. Not just from being hit but also exhaustion. With in minutes his temperature had jumped tremendously. And now all that the black mage could do was sit with him, protect him and watch.

Tidus stumbled back, almost falling over backwards as Sin prepared to attack again. His breath jumped from him as he awaited the blow that was to come, but then he noticed a shift in the light behind him. He made a momentary glance to see that Yuna was summoning one of the last aeons that was left alive. He only looked for a second, but that was too long, for the attack came and he was unprepared to block it. Tidus was driven back to hit a wall. He let out a pain filled grunt as he came in contact with it.

Once again he was on the ground but now lying on his stomach. Tidus raised his head and found the world swirling around him. He forced himself to his hands and knees. Tidus heaved forward and crimson liquid spewed from in between his lips. _'This can't be happening,'_ he thought desperately. But he knew all too well that it was. Things began to blur, and his hand clutched at his bleeding side. Too much blood had been lost, and he was becoming very weak.

"I can't give up," he mumbled. "I have to protect Yuna and kill this monster!"

He felt some thing hit him again, but now all of the feeling was gone, so it didn't hurt. Nothing hurt any more; it was an amazing feeling actually. He felt like he could just float up in to the sky, even when he could not see clearly, things seemed to look happier. He didn't know it at the time but this was just the effect of him losing so much blood. With out realizing it he had collapsed again and his eyes held a blank look as they stared off in to space.

There were voices . . . but what were they saying? Tidus had no idea. He did not even know how many people were talking. Maybe there was only one voice, or maybe there were thousands. He was turned over and suddenly some thing hit him. It was not Sin this time; it was realization, and the sharp and throbbing wounds that had been inflicted upon him. With out warning he let out a painful and surprised scream. His vision began the clear and the world stopped dancing about him. He bit down on his lip so hard that it bled, to keep from screaming again.

His blue eyes went up to the face above him. Of course he knew who to expect. "Yuna," he whispered as his hand went up and lovingly stroked her cheek. She had tears in her eyes, tears that she was trying so desperately to hold back. She had used the last of her energy to heal him or at least heal him as much as she was able, which wasn't much and was know kneeling over him trying to catch her breath and stay conscious herself.

"Every one . . ." she gasped. "Every one is, they have all . . ." Then those tears that she had been clutching back began to flow. Tidus kept his eyes connected with her different colored ones. He tried to shake his head though found that to be a mistake by the pain that shot through his neck. He reached up to her and pulled Yuna down in to him. He felt a small tear escape his own eye, but by now he was beyond caring whether some one saw him cry or not. Tidus kept his arms tightly around her.

"Stay with me," he whispered in to her ear. "Stay with me . . . Yuna." He let out a breath, and every thing melted in to darkness.


End file.
